


Indo Fel in the Mean Streets of Gadgetzan

by EZGMR555



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: A human-demon hybrid named Indo Fel arrives at Gadgetzan to make a new life, only to get more than he bargained for.(ON HIATUS)





	1. New Start

I felt the pitter patter of rain against my hood as the boat rocked back and forth. The only source of light was the one lamp above me and the glow that came from my green eyes. It had been a difficult journey, but it would pay out in the end.

"So... what brings you to Gadgetzan lad?" The dwarf asked as he steered the ship. His gray beard was soaked, but the rest of him was protected by a raincoat.

"Just looking for a new life, you know?" I responded, not even glancing at him.

"Aye," he replied. "I get that a lot."

I braced myself as the boat jerked slightly from being hit by a wave.

"Sorry about that," the dwarf responded as he regained control. "Water gets rough this late at night."

"No problem, I responded.

The rest of the journey continued in silence until we reach the port. Even from far away the lights there glowed brightly. As the boat docked, I got out, grabbing my bag along the way.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, opening it up.

"Three gold and two silver."

After paying him, we bid each other farewell and I continued on my way.

* * *

The walk through the street was sorta pleasent. I saw what looked like a few gangs robbing places here and there. I tried my best to steer clear of them, but I caught the eyes of a few small time crooks.

 I had just turned a corner when a male human stepped out of an alley way in front of me. He wore a couple of ragged clothes, no more no less.

"Hey there stranger," the man grinned, stepping forward. "You lost."

"I guess you could say that," I responded shrugging, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Maybe we can help with dat mon," a voice to the left of me said. Turning to see, I saw a green troll with moppy black hair come out of the darkness holding an ax. "We give good directions."

 "No thanks guys, I think I can find my way around," I turned left only to see a huge black-furred tauren come out of nowhere. "Maybe not."

"Relax friend," the man said, still grinning, "Just give us everything you've got and we'll leave ya be."

"I got a better idea," I said stepping back. "Why don't you guys back off? That way I wont have to beat the shit out of you."

This only caused them to laugh out loud before approaching me with their weapons drawn.

I only shrugged and removed my hood, causing all three to stop. They look on in shock at my skull-like face as my green eyes glared at them. All of a sudden, the toped of head combusted into green flames.

Did I mention my father was a Annihilian?

The three crooks slowly back up as I continued to glare at them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The pile of three crooks in the middle of street was almost comical. Taking anything of value from them, I set out with only one goal in mind.

"I need a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the prologue comes to an end. Hope you guys enjoyed because more chapters are coming soon.


	2. A Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indo Fel finds a job.

Walking down the street, I kept to myself, not wanting to attract more unwanted attention. It wasn't long before I spotted a bar. Before walking in I spotted a small sign that said "Help Wanted."

Walking into the bar nabbed the attention of nearly all the patrons and workers. The silently stared at me as I made my way over to an unoccupied table before returning back to their business.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the Orc bartender talking to a young Draenei barmaid and pointing at me. He most likely wanted her to serve me, but she seemed hesitant.

It was understandable, even if I was wearing my hood I still had a pretty intimidating appearance.

She approached me, shaking ever so slightly, keeping her eyes to the ground the whole time. Steeling up the courage to look at me in eye she asked, "May I get y-"

She froze when she saw my face, the color seemed to drain from her face.

"I'll have a beer," was all I said before handing her three gold coins which she hesitantly took before hurrying back over to the bartender.

They had another talk. His eyes seemed to widen, likely from how she described how I looked. I mean, I wasn't horrifying. I had a human face but it was grey and I had green glowing eyes. But my demon form, heh heh, that's a whole other story. I mean, I did use part of it as I beat up those crooks.

After what looked like arguing, she returned with a terrified look, as if spilling the drink would give me cause to kill her.

_"Do I really look that evil?"_

By the time she made it back to my table she looked severely pale. She carefully set the mug on my table, and tried to hurry away only for me to grab her. The another barmaid must've witnessed this cause I saw a female night elf talking to the bartender and pointing.

The young Draenei looked as if she would go into shock as I brought her hand closer to me...

Only to drop 2 gold coins in her hand.

"Tip."

She looked down at the coins in shock before looking back up at me, then she fainted. I quickly caught her before she hit the floor, then sat her down in my chair as the Night Elf waitress and the bartender rushed over.

"What happened? What did you do?" The bartender asked glaring at me as the Night Elf tended to her friend.

Glaring back at him, I stated, "I didn't do anything. I just tipped her and she fainted."

The bartender continued to glare before nodding and turned towards the Draenei.

"How is she?"

"She's alright," the Night Elf replied as she fanned her friend. "Out of breath."

The Orc nodded before turning back to me, "Sorry for the inconvenience sir, we'll let you continue your business."

I acknowledged him before retaking me my seat. I saw the night elf help her friend over to behind the bar and sat her down in a seat. The bartender brought her a glass of water which she eagerly accepted.

Things were quiet after that, I could tell the Draenei waitress was occasionally glancing at me from time to time. Until eventually she walked over during her break. She was nervous at first, twiddling her fingers as she stood by awkwardly before I gestured for her to sit. We both sat in silence for several seconds before she spoke up.

"W-what are you?"

I turned towards her which caused her to adopt a terrified expression.

"If you must know, I'm half-demon," I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

She perked up, "half-demon? What's the other half?"

"Human."

"Oh... What's you're name?"

"Indo Fel. You?"

"Aurilia."

"Pleasure."

We sat in another session of awkward silence. She was about to ask another question when all of the sudden the doors burst open.

A group off thugs walked in, throwing customers from their seats and grabbing nearby waitresses to grope them. The sight made me sick. One of them, a Troll, looked towards Aurilia and smirked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Hey sweetheart! Aren't you gonna take our orders?" His buddies chuckled.

She hesitated before walking over. I watched her go, my eyes trailing to her juicy ass. But as I looked towards the newcomers, I had a nagging feeling that they were planning something vile."

As soon as she was close enough he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, groping her breast. I was about to get out of my seat but the bartender beat me to it.

"What do you think you're doing?! I want you lot out of my-"

One of the thugs - a Tauren backhanded him.

"We'll do what we want Gus. Falrex owns this part of Gadgetzan."

Aurilia tried to get up but the Troll held her tightly.

"Don't try it bitch."

I had enough. I shot up, knocking my seat back. The thugs turned to me as I made my way over.

"You got a problem, buddy?" A Blood Elf asked, getting up.

"I don't know, do I?"

The fourth and last thug - a Quilboar, got in my face.

"Then you're gonna end up in a heap of trouble."

I lowered my hood. Their reaction was priceless. The troll holding Aurilia let her go in surprise. She immediately ran over to the other waitresses.

I cracked knuckles, "You were saying?"

The Tauren tried to take a swing at me but I caught his arm. I brought my elbow down, hearing a satisfying crack.

He stumbled back screaming, clutching his arm in pain. The Quiboar rushed at me, only to picked up by his neck and thrown against the wall. The Blood Elf tried to cast a spell only for me to blast him with a ball of ice.

The Troll that held Aurilia raced towards the exit, so I sent a fire ball his way. Hit him straight in the back, sending him flying out the door. The sound of a huge crash followed afterward.

I turned to the others, "Anyone else?"

The Tauren and Blood Elf shared a looked before rushing out of the bar, the Tauren stopping to grab the Quilboar.

I went back to my table, taking a sip of my drink.

Things grew quiet, with the patrons and workers constantly turning to look at me. Soon, all the patrons left except for me.

I looked to see the bartender approach me.

"I uh... I wanted to thank you for your help today."

I shrugged, "You're welcome. Though, I don't think you can over just to thank me."

He nodded, "I uh... I wanted to hire you as a bouncer here."

"Really? You sure people will come to a place guarded by a demonic corpse?"

"Well, when you put it like that no, but those thugs from earlier have been nothing but trouble for weeks. I'd rather someone protect this place and my workers."

I looked toward the waitresses, Aurilia was still a little shook up from earlier. I couldn't help but take pity on her, she seemed so innocent. She didn't look like she could protect herself, nor did the other workers.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great! I'll inform the others," The Orc replied. "Oh, I never got your name."

"Indo Fell."

"Pleasure. I'm Torgus."

I watched Torgus head over to his employees.

This wasn't how I expected things to go, but this could be a start. I'll work my way up to the top, over every gang in this city. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done.
> 
> On another note, this is my first story to his 200 hits. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who's a fan. There's more to come.


End file.
